


In the Camelot Rain

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Camelot Fics [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: The first time Robin is ready for sex after everything that happened to him with Zelena in New York.





	

He’d spent the day walking a half-step behind her, holding loosely onto the tips of her fingers as she led the way, searching for something neither of them had ever seen before. He wasn’t sure how much help he was, having such little understanding of magical properties, but he’d tagged along, happy to have some alone time with her in the woods.

They’d trudged on, examining all sorts of plants and fallen logs, wading through streams and overturning rocks; and to him every mushroom they stumbled upon could have been the Crimson Crown. But every time he thought he’d possibly found something useful, Regina would shake her head and sigh and they’d continue on their search. A smile twisted onto his lips as Regina reached into his satchel, pulling out the sketch of the Crimson Crown as she knelt in front of a patch of mushrooms, then slowly and a little too dramatically sighed and said these weren’t right either. She’d reached for his hand as she tucked the sketch back into the satchel that rested at his hip and tugged him deeper into the woods—and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he felt at ease.

The sky had changed suddenly, going from bright to dark in a matter of minutes, and before either of them could process what that meant, rain was pouring down in sheets around them. They’d both been laughing as he reached out and took her hand, tugging her along as they ran toward a small little cottage they’d passed along the way. With a couple of hard shoves, the door opened to reveal a long-forgotten space. The ceiling was leaking, the windows were broken and everything was covered in dirt and dust—but when Regina turned to him and smiled brightly, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

It occurred to him that Regina could just magic their way out of this, sending them back to the castle or Merlin’s workspace or even Granny’s diner, but she hadn’t and given the way she’d smiled at him, she had no intention of doing that—and as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, he watched as she lobbed a ball of fire at the heart and he felt the room warm.

“We should get out of these wet clothes,” she says as she stares into the fire, letting her hands hover just above it for a moment. “We are, after all, in the Land of No Antibiotics.”

“That we… are,” he replies, his breath catching his chest as he watched her shoulders slip from her red satin dress. He swallows as she pulls her arms from the sleeves, letting the wet and heavy fabric slip down her back and gather around her hips. His eyes linger over her bare back, watching the way her shoulder blades move as she hooks her fingers into her dress and the way her hips subtly sashay as she wriggles from it; and when the fabric drops down onto the floor with a smack, his eyes can’t help but follow.

And then she’d turned her head, looking back at him with an arched eyebrow as a smirk stretches across her lips and she asks in a playful voice, “See something you like?”

“Mm, yes,” he’d murmurs huskily as his eyes trail up her legs—and he lets out a slow breath as they reach the little pair of black lace panties that she wore. The thin fabric hugged her hips and left just enough to the imagination. “A lot that I like, in fact.” 

“Oh?” she’d asked, turning fully and smiling as she crossed the room, laughing a little as she approached him. “You should really get out of these clothes,” she tells him as she reaches his, pressing her hands against the wet fabric of his shirt and sending a little tingle down his back. “Oddly, I think it’s warmer without them.”

“Is it?” 

“It is,” she tells him with a nod, tugging at the leather lacing of his vest. He looks down and watches the way her fingers work and his breath catches once more as her hands slip inside of it. His throat tightens and his eyes momentarily close as her hands rub up and down his chest, enjoying the sensation her the pressure of her fingers on the silky fabric of his shirt creates—but then, her hands slip up to his shoulders, and his eyes open as she pushes off his chest. “It’s not fair, really. You have more layers and your shirt isn’t even wet.”

He blinks—somehow, he didn’t expect her tone to be so… matter-of-fact.

“What?” She asks with a slight laugh as she tips her chin, somehow completely unaware of the effect that she’s having on him—on the effect she always has on him.

Once more, he can’t help but let his eyes linger over her—olive skin and bare breasts, hair that fell in loose curls over her shoulder and deeply intense brown eyes that were so easy to get lost in—and then he felt that familiar stirring in his pants and suddenly, he felt so confined.

It had been months since they’d been together—together in an intimate sense—and he missed her. The last time they were together was the night that the Snow Queen’s curse broke. It was a celebration—they’d survived what they thought would be the worst—and it was a night like any other. He and Roland came over for dinner and the four of them ate pizza and watched a movie that one of the boys had picked and he couldn’t now remember, and then after the boys had went to bed, they’d gone upstairs for the night. There were lazy kisses and soft touches, and it was somewhere in that moment that he’d realized exactly what he wanted. She’d fallen asleep against him, and he’d decided the next morning he had to tell Marian the truth, that he’d made his choice. 

And then just like that, everything changed and before he knew it, he was living in his own personal hell, a hell that kept revealing new depths that made him miss her all the more.

The day Regina had shown up on at his New York apartment, he’d held her close and for a fleeting moment, the relief that washed over him was overwhelming, and for an all too brief moment, he thought the worst of it was behind him.

They’d returned to Storybrooke and tried to get back to normal—but he found that easier said than done. In the few says they’d spent in Storybrooke, he’d moved in with her and in some ways, things were very normal. They had dinner as a family and he’d impressed her by showing her how he’d learned to use the washer and dryer, and they started to make tentative plans for their future. In quiet moments, she’d sit beside him, carefully reaching for his hand and reminding him that she was there should he want to talk. He nodded and smiled and thanked her, but he didn’t want talk about it. He wanted to forget it—but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to do that.  

And the worst of it was when they were alone. He’d lean in for a kiss and her she’d move in the rest of the way, brushing her lips against his as her hand brushed over his stubbly cheek. He’d kiss her back and his hand would curl around her, drawing her nearer—and then, before any more could happen, his heart beat would quicken and his palms would get clammy and a knot would form in his stomach. He’d try to ignore it, but the knot would tighten and tighten, and when he finally pulled away, he feared that it wouldn’t be Regina sitting there beside him, that once again, he’d be duped. He’d be short of breath as she pulled back and he’d feel pangs of guilt pinching at his core as she withdrew, giving him the space he hated that he needed, and she’d smile and tell him that it was okay and do her best to hide the disappointment she’d never admit to feeling.

“Well,” he begins as he slowly reaches out, sliding his hand over hip and letting his fingers skim over the lace that just barely covers her. “I was just thinking… we’re alone and it’s storming and… we’re alone…”

“We could be out of here in a flash.”

“We could be,” he tells her with a nod, “If we wanted to leave.”

“Do we want to leave?”

“I know I don’t. I… don’t think we do.” 

“Then we’ll stay.” A grin tugs onto her lips as she takes a half step toward him, reaching out and pulling at the laces of his shirt. “It is kind of romantic,” she tells him, looking away for a brief moment as her eyes scan the space around them. “You and me, here together in this little cottage in the middle of this storm…”

“It is…”

“So, does this mean you… you want to…” Her eyebrow arches as her voice trails off, waiting for him to decide—she’s been so thoughtful and understand, never pushing despite how much they both wanted to get back to the way things used to be.

 “I do,” he nods, feeling his stomach flutter. “I… want to.”

“You’re sure?”

“I am.” 

“Okay,” she says again, taking another half step as she loosens the laces at the front of his shirt. “We’ll go slowly.”

He nods and she leans up onto the tips of her toes as his hands settle on her hips. She kisses him—gently and slowly, as promised—and when he doesn’t feel that all-too-familiar tightening in his chest, he smiles into the kiss. Her fingers work his shirt out of his pants, breaking the kiss only long enough to tug it over his head. She drops it to the floor and her arms fold around him—and again, she smiles in a way that sets him at ease.

“Still okay?”

“Better than ever,” he replies in a husky voice as he leans in…

And then suddenly, she spins away from him—and he’s left reaching for her. She grins back at him from over her shoulder. “If we’re going to do this, after all this time,” she says, shaking her head, “It’s not happening on an old straw mattress that’s likely been the winter home to a family of small woodland creatures.”

He laughs out. “And what, might I ask, do you have against woodland creatures?”  

Her jaw drops a little as she turns back to face him and a smile twists onto her lips as she waves her hand, and when the purple smoke settles the bed’s been replaced and there are candles lit and she’s reaching out to him. He takes her hand, pulling her up against him as his fingers press into her bare back and his lips settle on a spot just beneath her earlobe. She lets out a content sigh as his lips continue to suck the soft skin—and again, he feels that familiar stirring in his pants.

Dropping his hands away from her he drags his lips across her jaw as he awkwardly fumbles with his belt. Her hands join his and their eyes meet as her fingers loop into the waist, slowly tugging them down as she smiles. He takes a breath and focuses on her—her eyes, her smile and her touch—and he reminds himself that this moment is real, that she is real. It’s not a dream that will soon turn into a nightmare, its safe and its okay to feel secure in it.

Regina presses her finger tips into his chest, gently pushing him back toward the magically conjured bed. He steps out of his pants, leaving them behind him on the floor. He takes a few steps back as she steps forward and when his calves hit the edge of the bed, he takes another breath.

“Still okay?” She asks has her palm flattens against his chest. His heart beats faster and faster, but he nods and once more reminds himself that he can trust this. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, he lays back on his elbows and nods—and her smile deepens. He watches as she sinks down, rubbing her hands over his thighs and knees, licking her lips as his cock twitches up a bit. He swallows as she leans in and the tip of her tongue slides down his shaft. Closing his eyes he lets out a low groan at that first contact, and as she takes him into her mouth, he reaches out to stoke his fingers over her hair, enjoying the sensations stirring within himself as he hardens.

“Oh, god, Regina. That feels _amazing_ ,” he murmurs, opening his eyes as she looks up at him momentarily. Her hand forms around his shaft, applying just the right amount of pleasure as her tongue slides over his balls. “ _You_ feel amazing…”

Pulling herself off of him with a soft popping sound, she joins him on the bed. “Should we go on?” 

He nods as his hand brushing over her jaw and into his hair, as he draws her into a deep kiss. He rolls on top of her as she lifts herself just enough to pull off her lace panties and when she lowers herself back down, his fingers slip into the slickness between her legs. She moans against his mouth, and can’t help but smile. Her legs part further and his fingers dip inside of her as his thumb circles around her clit as he kisses her hungrily, as if trying to make up for lost time.

She kisses him back with equal fervor. Her hands push into his hair, and he melts into her as he rolls onto his back—and then she pulls back  a little, breaking the kiss as she looks up at him, waiting for permission to continue, and again he nods. Leaning back in, peppers a few kisses against his bare chest as she straddles his waist, and when he lets out a shallow and almost shaky breath, she again looks up, silently asking if he’s sure. 

His hands knead over her hips and he smiles as his eyes linger over her, trailing up her body until their eyes meet and his smile widens, and he watches a smile tugs up from the corners of her mouth. She draws herself up onto her knees, repositioning herself over him and lowering herself, just enough to rub against his erect cock against her slick folds. He watches her moving against him, watching as her hips move slowly and her eyes closer as she enjoy the sensation of his head bumping against her clit—and he’s unsure there’s anything more erotic than the image before him.

Letting her eyes flutter open, she grins again, lifting herself just enough to let his cock spring up—and then slowly, she starts to sink down on him. He lets out a low groan as his tip slips inside of her, for a for a moment, she holds it there—knowing that it’s driving him crazy—and knowing just how much he loves to watch her this way.

He reaches for her, pressing fingers against her hips as he pushes her down just a little more, and her grin turns coy. She watches the way his eyes fall to their joined bodies, watching as he watches her take his length within her and she sighs, giving herself a moment to adjust. One of his hands stays on her hip as she slowly begins to move and the other travels up her body to her breast, his fingers gently pressing into the soft yet firm tissue as he tweaks her nipple between his thumb and forefinger—and with more throaty moan, her hips begin to rock.

He nearly loses control as the warmth and wetness of her body, envelops him as she slides herself against him. The cool air mixed with her slickness sends a shiver down his spine, and he takes a breath, reminding himself to hold on—that he wants this to last.

Regina leans in as her hips pick up the pace and she lies down against him, hard nipples and soft skin pressing against his chest as her lips find his. He starts to thrust his hips, slow at first then quicker as her tongue swirled against his. They stayed this way for awhile—her laying across him, tangling in a deep kiss as their hips move in rhythm—and there was something so exhilarating about it, yet something so comforting.

He feels a little twitch in his balls, and then he feels himself tightening and she pulls back, sitting up as her movements slowed. She rocks her his and her muscles clench around him, squeezing him as he feels another twitch—and then as he feels that first burst, her pace quickened as they ride out their orgasms together.

Breathlessly, she pulls herself off of him and waves her and when the smoke settles, he finds them cuddled up together beneath a soft, warm blanket. He presses a kiss into her hair as she rests her head on his shoulder and his arm circles around his waist. His fingers drag up and down her back, and though neither says anything, there’s a deep contentment between them. They lie together and listen to rain pattering against the rooftop and dripping down through the cracks, the soft sounds lulling and soothing them. His start eyelids grow heavy and his final thoughts before nodding is how grateful he is to have another chance to build the future they both deserve, unburdened by the pasts.


End file.
